Nedd
Nedd Kora (Also known as Dark Nedd, or just Nedd) is a mascot on The Island. He is the main guitarist for the Bend Band. Trivia *Nedd and Blade are the first mascots to appear on The Island. *Nedd is the only Felly, not counting Dusk, to have a Dark red crab. *Nedd is jealous of how Salaman has the power to everything. *Nedd lives on Guitar Island with DJ Fellrox, Mika Kora, and Mel. *Nedd's favorite color is Purple. *He doesn't like being called Dark Nedd anymore, since he isn't the darkish type of Felly anymore. Appearances Nedd usually appears during music themed parties. *Music Festival 2011 *1st Anniversary Party *Music Festival 2012 *2nd Anniversary Party *Music Festival 2013 *3rd Anniversary Party *Music Festival 2014 *Music Festival 2015 *5th Anniversary Party *Music Festival 2016 *Fellimpics 2016 *Island Jam 2017 *The Island Party *Island Jam 2018 *Island Jam 2019 Gallery Artwork Nedd 2011 Hula.png|Nedd seen in an advertisement for July 2011 Nedd 2011 1.png|Nedd in 2011 playing his new electric guitar Dark Nedd and X-Blade Autographed Background.JPG|Nedd in the Bend Band Autographed Background Nedd 2011.png|Nedd in 2011 Nedd 2011 2.png|Nedd in 2011 Nedd 2011 3.png|Nedd in 2011 with his guitar Nedd 2011 4.png|Nedd in 2011 with his guitar again Nedd 2011 6.png|Nedd in 2011 Nedd 2012 Perform.png|Nedd in 2012 performing at the Shore during the 1st Anniversary Party Nedd 2012.png|Nedd on stage in an advertisement for the Music Festival 2012 Nedd 2012 4.png|Nedd in 2012 playing his guitar Nedd 2012 3.png|Nedd seen in The Island cover art in 2012 Nedd 2012 2.png|Nedd in 2012 Nedd Old Playercards.png|All of Nedd's outfits drawn in the 2012 style for fun on July 4th, 2012 Nedd 2012 suit.png|Nedd wearing a tuxedo seen in an official The Island YouTube video Dark nedd 3.png Dark Nedd 2.png|Nedd with his arms crossed Dark nedd 5.png|Nedd pointing dark nedd 6.png|Nedd smiling Dark nedd 8.png Nedd.png Nedd 4.png Nedd 5.png Nedd 3.png|Nedd in an advertisement for the Island Jam 2017 Nedd 2018 2.png|Nedd playing his guitar Outfits Dark nedd 8.png|July 2013 - July 2014 Nedd 2.png|July 2014 - February 2016 Nedd.png|February 2016 - June 2018 Nedd 2018.png|June 2018 - Present In Advertisements Dark nedd.png| Playercard Nedd Oldest Playercard.JPG|2011 - February 2012 Dark nedd player cards.jpg|February 2012- July 2013 Dark nedd player card 2.png|July 2013 - July 2014 Nedd Playercard.png|July 2014 - February 2016 Nedd Playercard 2.png|February 2016 - June 2018 Nedd Playercard 2018.png|June 2018 - October 2019 Performing Nedd 2011 Performance 1.png|Nedd performing at the Lighthouse during the Music Festival 2011 Nedd 2011 Performance.png|Nedd performing at the Cityline New Look Party Lake 1st.jpg|Dark Nedd, X-Blade, and Z-Stone at The Shore during the 1st anniversary party nedd sprite.png|Dark Nedds in-game sprite at the Concert Stage during the Music festival 2013 Nedd Performing.png|Nedd performing at the Epic Concert during the Music Festival 2014 Spotted in-game Nedd meet 1.png|Music Festival 2013 Nedd meet 2.png|Music Festival 2013 Nedd meet 3.png|Music Festival 2013 Nedd meet 4.png|Music Festival 2014 nedd meet 5.png|Music Festival 2014 Nedd meet 6.png|Music Festival 2014 Nedd meet 7.png|Music Festival 2014 Nedd Fellrox.png|5th Anniversary Party Nedd Fellrox 2.png|5th Anniversary Party Nedd Fellrox 3.png|5th Anniversary Party Nedd Fellrox 4.png|5th Anniversary Party Nedd Meet.png|Music Festival 2016 Nedd Meet 2.png|Music Festival 2016 Nedd Zenor 1.png|Music Festival 2016 Fellrox Nedd 1.png|Music Festival 2016 Mika Meet 1.png|Fellimpics 2016 Nedd Fellrox Spotted 1.png|Island Jam 2018 Nedd Fellrox Spotted 2.png|Island Jam 2018 Nedd Fellrox Spotted 3.png|Island Jam 2018 Nedd Fellrox Spotted 4.png|Island Jam 2018 Category:The Island Category:2011 Category:Mascots Category:Mascots of 2011